Thats what big uncles are for!
by Misslittlepinkbag
Summary: This is a short story- in my terms- of how great Emmett and jaz are....when they start school for the first time AGAIN. This is from nessie's POV. enjoy and review xxx p.s the start is not the beggining only when its starts "i was sitting in my usual..."
1. Dont mess with a cullen

Hey I'd thought I'd try a short version of twilight- if my other stories I like them to be full of detail (please check them out. review!)

One thing to remember;

Edward-"I do not belong to this loony writer and neither does my perfect wife nor kooky family- especially Alice"

Me-"Are you sure, It could be. Are you certain?"

Edward- "Unless your Stephanie Myers"

Me- "No…. but I will try to write amazing stories as well as her- if that is possible"

Edward rolled his eyes, and forced me out his silver Volvo as he drove away I called after him stupid shiny……love you.

Im sitting in my usual space at the back of the class room, for this second period I'm in English.

Today is my first day of this school in Alaska, I don't know whether luckily or unluckily every one decided to start secondary school again. But seeing as I am the youngest looking I am in the lowest class out of my family. Just one more year and I will be full grown and at least in the same class as Alice and Jas.

Today we have been made to write a short story and then at the end of the class present in to the class. Obviously it has to be a made up story and I have the feeling that I have the perfect made up story to tell the class.

"Renesmee"

"Nessie" I corrected her.

"Fine then, Nessie would you like to read your short story out to the class"

I stood up in confidence of course; I am a Cullen and made my way to the front of the class to read every one my story.

"Wolf-mires" I stared to say, which I have made up for my own private joke of a cross breed of vampires and wolves. "Are creatures of the night, which prey on innocent people and suck their……" the teacher quickly interrupted me.

"I don't think that is appropriate for this class room" I saw her rip up my piece of work and through it in the bin. Hmmm in not really interested in human blood any more but do you think I could teacher her a lesson by biting her neck?

The stupid lesson finished and I was allowed to finally leave, I was making my was to the parking lot to meet up with Emmett, rose and Jasper because I knew they were leaving today as Emmett is really hungry. Carlisle made them make an appearance for their first day of school but it is lame.

I have been to school now twice and I always have to dumb myself down to be with the other children in the class. That's why I can't wait for when I am older because then I can show my true genius- well some of it anyway.

I couldn't see them in the parking lot, but I knew they hadn't left because the jeep was still there. I was so lost in thought of how disappointed I would make my parents and grand parents for already wanting to skip school but they can never say mad at me, that I didn't realize the little boy- who was just in my English class- following close by me.

Suddenly he stuck out his leg and tripped me up, obviously I couldn't so a summer salt over his head as im sure that would cause suspicion so I had to take the fall, and I couldn't get angry and hang him upside down on the roof of the school building because we have only moved here.

But then I noticed something to the side of my vision so I just stared at the boy and said "Oh I really wouldn't have done that"

"Oh Yeh, well what are you going to do about it" The little boy sniggered back.

Two large boys entered beside me and stood menacingly over the boy. The boy stood their speechless- mouth wide open.

I could tell immediately when Emmett spoke, "But you should be worried what we are going to do to you" from that the boy automatically took a step back.

Jasper was the next to speak, "You can end this now, and never even think about doing this to our sister ever again"

"Cause we'll be listening and watching you" Emmett said as he took a step closer to the boy. Jaz then helped me up and I managed to pull a tongue at the boy before he ran off.

Please review and visit my profile page, thanks for reading. This is something new which I have tried- in the terms of writing and I would like to hear what you think. xxx


	2. When did it turn serious?

We were all sat in the jeep now laughing our heads of as we made a play by play memory of what had just happened.

"Did you see the look on his face" I managed to force out though the laughter while take in gasps of air.

"You were so great Ness; I heard your cool line 'oh I wouldn't have done that if I were you', so funny. I found it hard to keep my face straight" Emmett held his fist out towards me so that I could hit it back, should a boyish thing to do- but this is affection from Emmett.

For a fraction of a second Jaspers phone rang and he swung it up to his ear, me and Emmett continued on giggling to the story which we were now repeating for a third time.

"Rose it would have been better if you had shown up; you know girl power and all that. He would have fell to his knee's in ore of your beauty"

"Awe Nessie, that can't be true because he didn't do that to you, and you're more beautiful than me"

"Thanks Rosie, I wish that was true" apparently that coming from Rose is a very good compliment to receive. According to stories from my father Rosalie is the shallowest person around. But he says that that went out the window when I arrived in her life- in fact in every ones lives.

My mother also seriously says that even though she is my biological mother, I also have three other mothers in my life, and I can see it.

Alice is my fairy 'clothes' mother, she is the fashion guru which every girl wants to know, then there is Rosalie and she is my fairy 'fierce' mother- if you have a problem she is the one to go to.

Finally Esme, my fairy lovable mother and she's excellent for any comforting which you need.

"You know in English today the teacher made us write our own stories so I made one up on wolf-mires"

"Nessie" Rosalie bellowed- like a mother figure would.

"No it's ok, I never got a chance to even read it out to the class, and nor did the teacher even read it she just ripped it up…"

Emmett quickly interrupted me "She what…" He was going to continue on talking but Jasper suddenly almost shouted, "Emmett turn the car around now!" And like the rest of us Emmett did what Jaz said because Jaz's voice was filled with panic.

We were now driving far way from the direction of our home, and as I looked into Jaspers dark eyes, they felt empty until they met my gaze and then they filled with a worried twinge.


	3. All you need is a book!

The car was silent for a moment longer and I just found that I could no longer take the silence. "Jaz are you going to tell us the plan?" Rosalie said in a calm voice. Emmett was looking at Jasper in the review mirror, while Rosalie turned in her seat so that she was facing to the back of the jeep. I was Staring in his eyes as his continued to stare back. I assume that he could feel the build up of anxiousness in my emotions.

"Jasper" I whispered.

"We can't go back to the house Ness" He said to me.

"What. Why?" He looked at me with his honey coated eyes.

"Its the Volturi" That single word sent shockwaves through the car. Emmett gripped the steering wheel very tight. Rose let out a little gasp, and Jasper held my hand while he sent a wave of a calm emotion over me. A flash back hit me of when I was only a few months old, I had put my whole family in danger because I exsisted but we survived. So why had they returned this time?

"Why" that was the only word I was able to release.

"Your father didn't say. He just said we had to drive far away." He said this while giving a particular look at Rose- there was something he didn't want me to know about.

"Dad! can I call him?" I asked a little anxious for the rest of my family now.

"I do not think that is best Ness" and that was the last word which was spoken. I just stared out of the window at the tree's flashing past. It soon moved onto empty roads and then we hit the highway (motorway). I didn't know where we were going and it pained me to think that we were leaving my family, my parents behind. But I felt safe in the car with my two uncles and aunt Rosie.

My eyes were starting to drift shut when we suddenly stopped at a gas station. Emmett dived out followed by Jasper, before he went to talk to Emmett he gave me a bundle of cash to spend - basically on what ever I wanted, in the gas station store-.

I hopped out and made my way towards the doors, I turned around and called to Rose "Are you not coming Rose?"

"No honey I'll wait here" great, they wanted to all talk while they got rid of the 'child' just great. I dont get told anything.

I stormed myway into the deserted store and made myway down each Isle. I grabbed anything really- just some human food to keep me going before we were able to hunt. I was about to go and pay when I saw a little book shelf with some books to buy on it. Strange for a gas station, but I may need something to entertain me.

I certainly wasn't going to read my school books or do homework- especially when I could teach the class myself- better than the teacher- about maths, science, history.....I looked at the titles of some of the books there. I had never heard of any of the authors or titles- I suppose that was good, something new for me to absorb- but it was then when one book took my fancy.

_'How to track animals in the wild' _It was something about the word track which made me curious to take it, so that was that alone with another book- I didn't even look at the title, just in case I read fast- Maybe if I knew about tracking I would know how to lose a tracker?


End file.
